Confessions
by CarlitosLover
Summary: Sonny is in her dressing room singing. Chad hears the whole song. Does he like the song? Will he confess he feels the same? Find out….. Channy! One-Shot!


**_Confessions_**

**Down claimer: **I don't own Sonny with a chance or "fallin' for you" by Colbie Caillat

**Summary: **Sonny is in her dressing room singing. Chad hears the whole song. Does he like the song? Will he confess he feels the same? Find out….. Channy!

This is a one time thing there will only be one chapter so, Enjoy!

* * *

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on a chair in Tawni's and my dressing room. I was messing with keys on my guitar. I keep thinking about Chad. I think I am falling for him. I started playing.

**Chad's P.O.V.**

I decided it was time for me to go and annoy my favorite person in the world, Sonny Monroe. I got to her dressing room door it was wide open and I saw Sonny playing guitar. Then she started singing.

_I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better_

She has the most beautiful voice I think I have ever heard.

_I am trying  
not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
so I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
but I'm tired of  
holding this inside my head_

She wants to say something to someone. Man I hope it is me. I mean –_prsst-_ I don't care. Fine I do care.

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

Yeah! I defiantly hope it is me! I'm falling for you, Ms. Sonny Monroe.

_As I'm standing here  
and you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me_

That reminded me of our prom dance. That is how I felt when we did dance. I leaned of the door frame eager for more.

_I'm trying  
not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
so I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
but I'm tired of  
holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh i just can't take it  
my heart is racing  
the emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you_

She stops. That was the end of the song. I loved the song. It was perfect, now I just hope it was for me. I walk into the room.

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

I just sang my heart out for Chad Dylan Cooper. I heard footsteps and I quickly turned around. Oh my _god. _Chad. I hope he didn't here the song I sang, but, of course, my hope crumbled by the first words out of his mouth.

"So who's the lucky dude?" He put his hands in his pockets and smiled at me.

"Why would you think there is a dude?" I tried to be defensive, but my voice got high and because I really didn't want to tell him, he won't feel the same way. I know it. I put my guitar down and sat back down.

"I heard the song from beginning to end. I know there is a guy you are crushing on. Now spill." Oh my god, he did hear the whole song. I didn't answer him. "Come on you can trust me." Silence. "I won't tell anybody." I still wouldn't answer him. "Fine, be that way!"

I broke my silence. "Fine, I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" Then he kissed me. I can't believe it. He is kissing me. I kissed back. My arms went around his neck and into his beautiful hair. His arms went around my waist. His lips were so soft. So careful. I could feel love and passion coming off of him. He took my bottom lip in his and nibbled. Then he pulled away.

We stared into each others eyes for awhile. I got lost in those big, sparkly, blue eyes. I _want _to tell him who I wrote the song for. I _want _to tell him my feelings. I _want _to tell him everything, but I _can't_. But that doesn't mean I won't try.

"I love you, Chad Dylan Co-" I was cut off my a pair of lips.

"Ilove you, too, Sonny Monroe." And he kissed me again.

* * *

Okay guy's that is it now will you plz tell me if you liked it! This is my first and I want it to be good.

~Alexis

Song:

**Fallin' for you by Colbie Caillat**


End file.
